


Questions

by ardentintoxication



Series: Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naveen finds out he's going to be a father. [for Father's Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

There are a multitude of thoughts that run through your head when you learn about your impending fatherhood.

Some of them - actually, most of them - are questions. You find yourself asking things like, "Am I ready to be a father?" and "What does this mean for us?" and "What will we call it?" and you can't stop asking.

None of these went through Naveen's mind - at least, not then. His head was filled with was felt like music - a gorgeous, soaring gospel choir singing hallelujahs. He just smiled, picked Tiana up, spun her around, and asked only one question.

"When?"


End file.
